


Wedding Day

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ FixIt Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Written for Fix-It Week.Robin didn't die, and once things settle down in Storybrooke, he and Regina get married.





	Wedding Day

Her first wedding didn’t count–and even if it did, she only had vague memories of it. There were flowers and hundreds of people she didn’t know, all there to see the King get married. She wore a heavy, expensive hand-made dress that she hated, her mother had instructed the styling of her hair, and when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn’t recognize the girl she saw looking back. She walked down the aisle and repeated whatever she was told to say, and when it was done, there was a celebration. She didn’t dance, she didn’t eat, she didn’t smile. Everyone told her how lucky she was, but she felt just the opposite–she felt like her entire world was ending, and in a way, it was–and none of it had been for her.

But this day was different.

This day was for her–and for him, and their family. It wasn’t an end, but a new beginning, and this day wouldn’t be forgotten…

“Mom,” Henry calls as he pokes his head into the room. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” she says, turning away from her her mirror and looking at her son–and a warm smile draws onto her lips as he comes in, quickly shutting the door behind him. “It’s not time yet, is it?”

“No,” he says, offering her a sheepish little grin as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks at her and points to the loose tie around his neck. “I need a little help with this thing.”

Her voice catches in her throat, and all she can do is nod. Henry looks so grown up–and in a way, he is. At nearly sixteen, he’s taller than her and more times than not looks much more like the man he’ll grow to be than the little boy he once was.

“You know, someday, you’re going to have to learn to do this for yourself.”

Henry shrugs. “I don’t really plan on wearing tuxedos very often and…” He laughs a little. “I can always buy a clip on one.” Regina’s eyes widen a little, and Henry laughs out. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he murmurs, lifting his chin as she works her fingers around the tie. “I watched a few videos on YouTube, but it looked too sloppy when I did it.”

“And we can’t have that.”

“Are you nervous?” Henry asks. “About getting married.”

Taking a breath, she shakes her head. “No, I’m not.” She chuckles softly to herself as she loops one end of the tied through the center. “There aren’t many times in my life that I’ve felt really confident about my choices, but… I’m confident about this.”

“Good.”

“There. All set,” she tells him as she gently pats the bow tie. “Perfect.”

Taking a breath, Henry looks to the mirror. “Do you… need anything?”

“No, I think I’m set–I’m dressed, my hair and makeup is done, I’ve Robin’s ring. I’m ready.” Her brow furrows slightly. “Where’s your jacket?”

“In my room.”

“Go get it,” she insists, gently pushing at his arm and coercing him in the direction of the door. “You’re not allowed to give me away half dressed.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Henry sighs, rolling his eyes despite his grin. “I’m at  _least_ three-quarters dressed.” He laughs at his own joke and her eyebrow arches. “But  _fine_. I’ll go get it.”

She watches him go and then turns back to the mirror, smoothing her hands down over her skirt. This wedding was so different. Her cream-colored dress was simple and elegant, and her hair was swept up in a French twist. They were having a simple ceremony at the house and then a reception in the backyard. There were wild flowers on the tables and white linen tablecloths, and as a gift, Granny had done the catering. Twinkle lights were twisted in the bushes and trees and the patio had been transformed into a dance floor. It rustic, yet classy–a perfect blend of the two of them.

Sometimes, it amazed her how long it had taken to get here–and she didn’t like to think about all of the times that they didn’t think they would. They’d lived through curses and ice queens and supposed ex-wives who came back from the dead. They’d to Neverland and Camelot and, they’d literally been to hell and back together. Yet, somehow, they’d not only survived,  _they’d_ come through it all unscathed.

When things finally settled down and life in Storybrooke returned to being as dull and mundane as it had been in those original cursed years, she’d asked him if this was what he really wanted–if she was what he really wanted. His eyes had widened a little and he seemed stunned by the question–but she had to be sure. And when he offered her the assurance she’d been looking for, she’d smiled in relief and told him she was glad to hear it–glad, because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

For a moment, he hadn’t said anything, and then a slow smiled edged onto his lips and he’d asked her if she was proposing marriage–and then, it was her turn to be stunned speechless. She hadn’t intended it to be, but now that she’d said it and now that he’d asked, she found herself nodding and she said she was.

“Mom, it’s time to go downstairs,” Henry says, once again poking his head into the room–and she grins at the jacket. “You don’t want to be late.”

“I’m a queen,” she says breezily. “And queens are never late, everyone else is just early.”

“I think we need to have a serious talk about you watching Roland’s movies,” Henry tells her as he rolls his eyes. “But, until then… are you saying you wanna stall for awhile?”

“No,” she’s quick to say as she grabs her bouquet from the bed. “I’m too excited for that.”

Henry laughs and shakes his head, and then offers her his arm. Taking a short breath, she slips her arm through his and together they walk down stairs–and when they reach the bottom stair, the wedding march begins to play and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“I’m really proud of you, mom,” Henry says softly–a coy little grin edging onto his lips as he looks at her. “I think this means we can officially call Operation Mongoose a success.”

Laughing, she nods. “You do know that Robin isn’t my happy ending–or well, that my happy ending is  _more_ than Robin.” She stops and squeezes his arm. “It’s you and Roland and…”

“I know,” Henry cuts in. “But Robin’s a big part of it.”

“He is.”

“And, if I haven’t said this before, I still think it’s  _really_ cool that you’re marrying  _the_ Robin Hood.” She nods and grins, remembering the way they’d cuddle up together on the couch and watch  _Robin Hood_  on rainy days with a fleece blanket covered in foxes. “Now, let’s go. He’s waiting for you.”

A grin twists onto her lips and her stomach flops as Henry gives her a little tug, leading her toward the living room–and as they walk up to the open French doors, everyone stands. At the end of the aisle, Robin stands with Roland at his side, smiling broadly as his blue eyes glisten with tears–and he looks as happy as she feels. She and Henry take that first step into the room, and that’s when she notices Tinkerbell standing right, smiling widely as she watches Robin watch Regina walk down the aisle.

“He wanted it to be a surprise,” Henry whispers.

“I am… definitely surprised,” she replies, her voice catching in her throat–somehow, it seems to poetic and so perfect to have Tink there, for her to be the one to marry them. Again, her stomach flutters and her throat tightens, and she hugs Henry into her side as her eyes shift back to Robin–and she can’t wait to reach the end of the aisle so that they can officially start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
